


Obsession

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Exist. Exist-en... Existenz.. Existence?They start small, they grow and then they change.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Filler, Ep 4x11, Unrealised Reality  
> Minific written for LJ TVU challenge, letter ‘W’  
> Unbetad. Not mine.

Obsession 

“Wormholes… wormHOLES…” Aeryn pouted to aid pronunciation. She moved her finger across the page of John’s journal, tracing the unfamiliar letters and words of the alien language, trying to grasp what to say, how to say it. 

Chiana stood behind her and tried to gently rub some of the tension out of her shoulders, but it was no use: Not while John was out there, paying court to his latest wormhole with nothing but a thin EVA suit for protection.

His language was so difficult to pronounce. It was even more difficult to read. Only 26 little letters, yet they so often didn’t say what they meant… that is, they sounded different than they should. Or they were hidden, unspoken. So much like the man drifting out beyond the view portal, the man she kept vigil over. The man who had barely acknowledged her presence for over a weeken. The man she so much wanted back in her life. It would all be so much easier if he would only help her, show her the way. But she knew that he would not.

She traced the symbols for the words on the page, her finger unconsciously echoing the movements of John’s arm as he traced the swirling blue patterns of the wormhole’s maw. 

End


End file.
